1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for pet food, and more particularly to an artificial pet chewing leather, manufacturing method and application thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Dog chew, chew for short, is a high-protein pet food for pet dogs. In recent years, chew is more and more popular in pet owners. Long-term consumption of chew for pet dogs can achieve following advantages of: strengthening teeth, cleaning mouth and slowing down formation of dental plaque and tartar, stimulating generation of saliva by chewing pet chews, which is capable of neutralizing eburicoic acid, keeping cleanness of pet mouth, decreasing sufferings of gum in teething stage, protecting goods at home from being damaged and serving as toys of pet dogs, and helping to lose weight.
Main component of the conventional pet chews is the second split leather of animals such as cows or pigs. Pet chew made of cow leather or pig leather are various shapes, such as bone shape, ball shape, ring shape, stick shape, shoes shape and particle shape. Leather of animals such as cow and pig is rich in protein, and has advantages of high toughness, high flexibility and strong abrasive resistance, which satisfy biting nature of pet dogs. However, sheet of the conventional cow leather pet chew or pig leather pet chew has various sizes and thickness, various colors, has holes and large amount of leftover bits and pieces, and utilization rate of raw materials thereof is only 30˜70%. Furthermore, since main component of the conventional cow leather pet chew or pig leather pet chew is protein (raw material for production of edible gelatin) which is lack of tastes and smells, and thus is difficult to attract the pet dogs. Therefore, with no other choices or being forced, a lot of pet dogs chew the conventional pet chew for a while and stops, which causes a waste pet chew. In order to overcome the problem mentioned above, some pet food manufactures add flavor additives to cow leather and pig leather, which is still not capable of attracting pet dogs for eating. Some pet food manufactures directly add meat into pet chew to produce pet chew with meat, which is capable of attracting pet dogs, but the cost thereof is 2˜3 times higher than conventional cow leather pet chew or pig leather pet chew, and thus the pet chew with meat is hard to popularize.